Heaven
by SummerRainForever
Summary: Sirius meets Lily and James in Heaven and things start to get interesting...but is Heaven over rated?
1. After Sirius Dies

A/N: Hey! This is my new idea for a fic and i'm really proud of this idea! Hope you like it!  
  
Summary: Lily and James have been in heaven for 14 years now and are now joined by Sirius. What are their after lives gonna be like? Is Heaven overrated?  
  
Disclaimer: Some Characters belong to JK Rowling, Others belong to me, and Heaven belongs to God.  
  
Chapter 1 After Sirius Dies  
  
Sirius could feel his soul floating away from his body. It was as though his heart and brain had melted away, and only his soul was carrying on, blissfully. he was dimly aware of Harry shouting his name.  
  
"Harry!" he tried to shout back, but his voice was only a whispery echo.  
  
He floated away upwards, not knowing where he was going. his mind felt blissfully clear and he felt as if there was nothing in the world to worry him.  
  
All too soon, his flight had ended and he reached a magnificant castle in the clouds. the caslte shone white, and seemed to be built of shimmering clouds.  
  
As Sirius floated into the doorway, he passed a sign, which told him he was in "Heaven: Wizards division."  
  
Sirius was only slightly puzzled in finding out that there was a wizards division in heaven.  
  
His body kept floating until he reached a magnificant garden, with a wonderfull waterfall and a permanent rainbow. There were many figures walking or lying on the cool green grass. Sirius floated past them all and into a small chamber situated a little off the garden. The chamber wasnt really remarkable in any way. it looked like a normal muggle office chamber. There was a rabbit sitting at the desk.  
  
"Ah" said the rabbit "Sirus Black"  
  
"Yes?" said Sirius surprised at seeing a talking rabbit.  
  
"Welcome to Heaven. There are no rules here that i must tell you about, Except for one. You can go where ever you like, so long as its in heaven. you can travel any planet you want to, but you have to be invisible while doing so. You cannot show your presence to any planetling. Heaven will now be your home forever, and you will always be happy here. Here is your key" said the rabbit, handing Sirius a funny looking glowing key. "Your chamber and garden is just next to that of Lily and James Potter, so i know you'll like it." said the rabbit, smilling in an odd way.  
  
Sirius's eyes lit up. Lily and James! he was going to see them soon! this was too good to be true! "But Remember, Sirius" he told himself "This, after all, is heaven."  
  
A/N: Ooooh Sorry this chappie is so short!!! i've got fever now so i cant write more but i promise i'll put the other chappie on soon and it'll be much much much longer!  
  
Till then, leave me a get-well-soon present and review! 


	2. The Chamber Beyond The Door

Thanks To:  
  
Disclaimer: It's all mine!!! Mine!!! MINE!!! Ok, Ok...its not!  
  
Chapter 2 The Chamber Beyond The Door  
  
Sirius floated along happily towards the enchanted garden with the magnificent waterfall. As he drew closer, he noticed that doors seemed to appear out of nowhere, leading off the enchanted garden. 'Wow!' He thought. 'Even the doors here are spectacular!'  
  
The doors were round and looked like they were made of solid gold. Yet when you looked closely, you could see that they were made of thin wispy golden clouds that shimmered in the twilight sun. (It was always the magical twilight hour in heaven)  
  
Sirius reached the nearest door and saw his name appear in silver letters. He took out the key that the rabbit had given him and fitted it into the lock. Without any difficulty, the door swung open.  
  
On the other side of the door was a vast and beautiful garden, but it was empty. Sirius supposed that this was his very own private garden. Beyond the garden Sirius saw another door. As he made his way towards the door, it opened for him, as if welcoming him into his new home.  
  
The chamber beyond the door would have been completely unremarkable had it not been for the enormous mirror that stretched from top of the room to the floor. Looking into the mirror, Sirius felt like he was looking into a movie screen. The mirror was blank at the moment, not even showing Sirius his own reflection.   
  
Sirius looked around the room. It was completely empty except for a few easy chairs. The walls were made of the same golden wispy material that the door was made of.   
  
Suddenly, a voice rang out through the room...  
  
'Only wizards can become ghosts'  
  
Sirius spun around to look at the screen. The Hogwarts ghost Nearly Headless Nick was in conversation with Harry!  
  
At first Sirius was in shock...what was going on? Then he realized...the mirror in his room was actually meant for him to look into the world and at his godson!  
  
Sirius looked into the mirror at Harry's disappointed face. Harry wanted Sirius to be a ghost...but Sirius was here, in heaven...he wondered why he didn't feel sadder at the thought of never talking to Harry again.  
  
A slight sound distracted Sirius from his thoughts. As he turned around to face the door, Sirius saw what had happened. The door had opened, and in walked two people whom Sirius had not seen for 14 years...Lily and James were here! 


	3. God Has A Thousand Faces

Disclaimer: Yes Yes we all know who this belongs to so can we not go into details?  
  
A/N: Ah my wonderful reveiwers! Thanks you thank you thank you!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily and James flung themselves on Sirius. if crying was allowed in heaven, there would be a lot of it! It was a very happy moment, Sirius was back with his two best friends again.  
  
"Sirius" said Lily's voice "We're Sorry"  
  
"For what?" asked Sirius  
  
"Well, Youre dead..." said James  
  
Sirius laughed "So are you!"  
  
Just then, the gigantic mirror on the wall began to flicker and Sirius saw the white rabbit he had met in the office.  
  
"Well, It looks like we're all having a good time" said the rabbit, smiling.   
  
Everyone smiled back at him.  
  
"I'm afraid i have bad news" said the rabbit. "When Voldemort dies, he might be coming to heaven."  
  
Sirius, Lily and James were dumbfounded. Then...  
  
"Hahaha...your joking, Mr Rabbit, arent you?" said Sirius  
  
The Rabbit smiled "I can assure you i'm not. you see, the devil says that hell is overflowing, and Voldemort was perfectly good till he was sixteen years old, which makes him eligible for heaven.  
  
"But what about all the murder he's done AFTER Hogwarts?" said Lily.  
  
"Exactly what i told Lucifer. But that fool wont listen! Anyhow, that's actually the reason why i've come" said the Rabbit. "You can convince the devil..."  
  
"What???" said James  
  
"Yes. You see, The Devil has his eye on Harry...but we must not allow him to have Harry in hell when Harry dies, therefore being Harry's parents and godfather, you must convince the devil to have Voldemort instead of Harry."  
  
James, Lily and Sirus looked zapped. How in the devil (literally) were they supposed to prevent Harry going to hell and Voldemort coming to heaven?  
  
"Call on me if you need help" said the rabbit "You must excuse me for the moment...i have prayers to attend to"  
  
with that, the mirror became a mirror again and the room became quiet.  
  
Then James spoke  
  
"How does he expect us to do this? it's impossible"  
  
"No...we have to prevent Harry from going to hell...and Voldemort coming here...God would never set us an undoable task..." said Lily  
  
"Yes...and speaking of god, why havent i seen him yet?" asked Sirius.  
  
James smiled "Oh...You dont know..."  
  
"Know what?" asked Sirus  
  
"Remember that dream you had in fifth year? That you owned a whole pet farm?"   
  
"Vaugely...how do you even remember i told you that?"  
  
"You learn alot in Heaven..." said James "Anyway, you said that out of all the animals, the rabbit was the most common and prominent...well, basically that was your subconcious image of god."  
  
"Say What?" said Sirus with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Each person in heaven see's God as a different thing. Each person has his subconcious interpretation of god, so they all see him differently. You see God as a rabbit. I see him or rather her, as a beautiful girl surrounded by mist, and Lily see's him as the old teddy bear that she played with as a child" said James  
  
"God can be anything and everything around you, it's just how you percieve him. He looks diferrent to everyone" said Lily  
  
Sirius looked completely dumbfounded. Who would have thought that god would look like a rabbit to him? shrugging the thought off, as was common i heaven, Sirus turned to the new problem plauging their minds.  
  
"So what should we do about Harry?" 


	4. The Mist

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah  
  
A/N: This is for my One faithful reveiwer : HyperlyMad!!! YAY thank you!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry Potter had been having nightmares. Every night, he would dream of Sirius in cage surrounded by death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange's face was the most prominent of them all...and she was laughing. Suddenly, Dumbledore and Fawkes would come into the room and Fawkes would burst into flame and killing all the death eaters and Sirius as well.  
  
Every night...the same dream...  
  
Harry sat up in his four poster bed and reached out his hand for his bedside table drawer. He took out the photo album of his parents and started leafing through it, looking at pictures of his parents and Sirus. This had become a sort of nightly ritual for Harry.  
  
*   
  
Sirius was feeling very sad. Or at least however sad you were allowed to feel in heaven. He could see that Harry was suffering and it made him feel unhappy. Being a mere spirit, Sirius was surprised that he could feel emotion. In Heaven, when he looked around him, everyone seemed to be happy and joyful. It was rare that any other emotion was expressed.  
  
But Sirius had a feeling that the longer one stayed in heaven, the more devoid of human emotion they became. Sirius was not sure that he wanted that to happen to him...  
  
Lily and James for example, never felt anything when they looked down upon their son. Their expressions were devoid from sadness or from joy. The only thing they felt were love.   
  
Love was the most common emotion felt in Heaven. Everyone felt love and their after-lives were lived for the sake of love.  
  
But Sirius highly doubted their knowledge of love. After all, they were mere spirits...how could they base their after-lives on love without caring about sadness and pain? Unconditional love, was perhaps not a myth after all.  
  
Sirius got up from his post at the giant mirror and made his way to the office of god.  
  
*   
  
"Voldemort is the ultimate epitome of the devil...how can you even consider putting him in heaven, lord?" asked James  
  
The ethral beauty that was James's perception of god answered "There is nothing to consider...Voldemort will not be taken into heaven. No one passes through the gates without my consent. But if Lucifer doesnt take Volemort into hell, he will be given another chance to live. We cannot let that happen"  
  
"But that's not the only thing" said Lily "The devil wants Harry...even though Harry has done nothing but good for the world"  
  
"But why does the devil want Harry?" asked Sirius who had just entered the office.  
  
"Harry is not only very gifted but extremely powerful. If the devil gets him, it is possible that the gates of hell will be opened" said god  
  
"But we cannot let that happen...at any cost" said James  
  
"No...we cannot...which is why we need a plan" said God and he conjured up a shiny golden mist.  
  
"This" he said "is the mist of dimension" he said "with it, one can travel to any planet, time period or universe in space, but not in spirit form, but in human form. This means that you will have to visit my representatives on five planets - in your human forms"  
  
"But that means..." said Lily  
  
"You'll be human again" said god "For two weeks" 


	5. Human Again

A/N: OMG! Thank You my reviewers! i actually thought this story was a little stupid...but your reviews were great!  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Queen of Zan: hehehe...youre a little mad...i like you!  
  
Just Me, A Purple Penguin: i like your pen name!  
  
xxGinnyxx: Thanks:) The Devil wants to send Voldie to heaven because he wants Harry instead...plus you'll see another twist in this chappie!  
  
Lost Gryffindor: Thanks  
  
gaul1: There's more on its way!  
  
Vampire Angel: The wait is over!  
  
Val-Creative: Here's some more for you to read!  
  
PeaceRiverGirl: Thanks so much!  
  
Okay now it's time to kick me for not updating for so many months!!!!! This chapter is short, but that's because i've been busy with fanfiction awards (awards that are given to the best hp fanfic writers. go to the link to nominate yourself or your fav hp fics : ?storyid=1905008 )  
  
But here's the new chapter anyway:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sirius couldnt believe his eyes. He had skin again. His heart was beating again. He could flex his muscles and wiggle his toes. He was made of flesh and blood again. He was human.  
Behind him, Lily and James were almost crying tears of joy. They had forgotten the feeling of being alive, with emotions and feelings. It felt so good, that the three of them almost forgot the reason of their transformation and their mission at hand.  
  
"Now" said God "It is time for you to go to planet Xare"  
  
"Planet where?" asked James  
  
"Planet Xare or Xera as some call it" said God "My representative on Planet Xare is Angel 41. He will help you put down a good case against Lucifer"  
  
"A good case? as in a court case?" asked Sirius  
  
"Think of it like that if you must" said God with a slight smile "Now off you go. We must not waste any time"  
  
"But how does this mist work?" asked Lily  
  
"It works a little like floo powder. The three of you must step into the mist and say "Planet Xera" clearly" came God's answer.  
  
Sirius, Lily and James walked into the mist of dimension. Colours surrounded them and for a moment they felt as if they were trapped in a rainbow. Then Lily's voice said "Planet Xera" and they felt their human bodies churn with the turbulance as they were hurtled through space and time.  
  
Finally landing on planet Xera, the group began to make their way towards a conical building labelled "Headquaters"  
  
"This planet is scary" said James. "As if there's something sinister about this place."  
  
"James! We were sent here by God...how can you say that?" said Lily.  
  
"Well...everything God does isnt very nice" said Sirius  
  
No one, not even Lily could find a good arguement to contradict that statement and so there was silence as they made their way to the main entrance.  
  
James tried the door.  
  
"It's locked" he stated.  
  
Suddenly a magnified voice boomed out of nowhere. "You have tried to enter Planet Xera's Heaven Headquaters. Please state your names and your purpose"  
  
"We've been sent by God to meet Angel 41. Our names are Lily Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black" stated Sirius  
  
"Very well" said the voice "You have been expected"  
  
The doors of the building flew open. Beyond the door, the three earthlings could see eerie lights that guided the way around a long corridor.  
  
"I think youre right, James" said Lily. "This place is a little creepy."  
  
They began to walk through the corridor, their footsteps echoing on the metalic like substance that made up the floor.  
  
"This corridor is endless" exclaimed Sirius. "How are we ever going to find the right place?  
A voice boomed above them "Please take a left towards the green door"  
  
Heeding the voice's word's, the trio took a left and sure enough found themselves face to face with a green door.  
  
"Should we go in?" James wondered aloud  
  
"I think so" said Lily  
  
The trio opened the door and went in.  
  
The room beyond the door was gigantic and covered with steel. It had an eerie feel to it and the three wizards felt extremely uncomfortable inside the weird room.  
  
"Welcome" said a voice  
  
The three turned around to see a magnificent, but eeriely familiar angel.  
  
"I've seen you" said Sirius "At Hogwarts"  
  
"Yes" said Angel 41  
  
"Arent you Amos's son?" asked James  
  
"Yes" said the angel "My wizard name was Cedric Diggory"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: Ha! a cliffhanger! review! 


	6. The Sacred Garden

A/N:  
  
Me: Hello  
  
(Readers/Reviewers boo and chuck rotten eggs at me)

Me: Er...Sorry i havent updated...  
  
(Readers/Reviewers give me dirty looks)  
  
Me: But here's the next chapter!  
  
(Readers/Reviewers just glare at me)  
  
Me: Um...Right. Let's get on with it.  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Just Me, A Purple Penguin: he he he.  
  
Lost Gryffindor: Thanks...i guess i dont get the 5000 muffins tho...sorry for the wait.  
  
sparrowgirl: here you go.  
  
Queen of Zan: Yes i admire your craziness. I will check my grammer.  
  
Val-Creative: Here's some more for you to read!  
  
silver fairy dust: Thanks so much! here it is!  
  
emikae: here you go!  
  
Da1NOnlyMorgan: thank you! you voted at the fanfic awards too, dint you? yay!  
  
AND NOW:  
  
Chapter 6  
The three representatives of God stood around Planet Xera's angel. Each of them thinking of something different. And yet, their thoughts were connected for they were all thinking of the ethereal being in front of them.  
  
Lily was remembering a long time ago, when in her second year, she had encountered a boy who looked just like the one standing in front of her. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. And now, Amos's son was dead at the hands of Voldemort...and he was an angel. A messenger of the force.  
  
Sirius was thinking about Harry. His godsons ordeal at the graveyard had greatly disturbed Sirius, and now as he looked at Cedric, he found himself thinking about Harry's experiences at the graveyard and how Cedric had died.  
  
James was remebering a scene that had happened not too long ago. He had seen Cedric before and he had known he was dead. He had been looking through the screen and he had witnessed it. He had seen the shadows that Harry's wand had forced out of Voldemorts wand. There had been an old man, Bertha, Lily and Himslef and Cedric. It was strange to see Cedric standing there as an angel.  
  
Cedric floated down from the height at which he was and approaced the trio. "They look so human..." he thought to himself. He knew what it was like to be human. What it was like to have blood flowing through his veins, what it was like to feel cold and warm, his senses and wizard powers. It had been wonderful to be alive. But now he was an Angel, a messenger of the All Mighty. Angels didnt have the right to remorse. His duty was to help with the functioning of the wizarding world on earth. He, as Angel 41, was there only for one reason - to fulfill his obligation to the Great Force.  
  
"I know why you are here" he said to the three bewildered guests. "And it is vital that we focus on the current task, for it is a difficult one and will need a lot of work."  
  
"Uh...Angel 41?" said Lily "How do we get Lucifer to negotiate with us? He..."  
  
"Do not speak of The Devil in the sacred Chamber of Xera" Angel 41 thundered. He seemed to grow twice his size, his glow illuminating the entire room.  
  
"We will discuss this without bringing evil into our mouths. Our main concern here is Harry Potter. He shall not be snatched away from the good side." Cedric continued.  
  
"But how do we ensure that?" Lily asked, undaunted by Cedric's power.  
  
"There will be no fighting or negotiations. Harry will be let into Heaven"  
  
"But Voldemort..."started Sirius  
  
"Do not speak of evil!" said Cedric once again  
  
"But we need to," said James "Evil is upon us. The devil has a plot and we most not let him get away with his plans. It is all very well to talk about good, but what use is it to us?"

"Silence, Human. Do not talk to an Angel in that tone of voice."

"Angel or not. We know you as Amos Diggory's son. Your father must have been devastated when he lost you. We dont want to lose our son to the dark side." said Lily in a calm voice.  
  
Cedric, the new Angel 41, stood in silence as he regarded the three wizards in front of him. He may not remember everything that happened in his time on earth, but he did remember that he had felt strongly about certain things as a human, and he knew that the three wizards were concerned about the safe keeping of someone they loved.  
  
"Very well." said Cedric "We shall venture out into the Garden of Xera. We can talk freely there."  
  
Lily, Sirius and James followed Cedric through a door at the very end of the room. Beyond the door, there lay a long hallway with doors at either side, much like the one they had walked down on their way to the angels chambers.  
  
The hallway was never ending. It felt like they were walking down the hallway of eternity.  
  
_"And there's supposed to be a garden at the end of this?"_ Sirius thought to himself  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an abnormally long amount of time, Cedric stopped at a door at the near end of the hallway. He pushed it open and stepped through it. The newly transformed heaven-ites (it's a word!) follwed him...and saw the most magnificent garden ever.  
  
The Garden of Xera was huge. It probably went on for acres and acres, miles and miles. It was covered with the most beautiful types of flowers in all colours. Even the shades of green around them were different. Butterfly's fluttered around their heads and they could hear the sweet singing of birds around them.  
  
"Wow" said Lily "This place is beautiful"  
  
"It is the sacred garden" said Cedric "It is not ethical to speak of evil here, either. But i shall tell the birds to sing loudly. Their melody's can wipe out the talk of evil after it is done."  
  
"Right" said Sirius "Can we formulate a plan now?"  
  
"Yes" said Cedric "I think the best option would be a protection and prevention power. A power that Lucifer cannot control. The power will prevent Harry from going to Hell and will protect Heaven from Voldemorts arrival.  
  
"This power" said Sirius. "What if it doesnt work?"  
  
"There are ways to test it, Mr Black" said Cedric "We will not do anything without a test."  
  
"Well," said James, who thought the whole plan sounded very vague. "We do need a back-up plan as well"  
  
"A back-up plan? God has not failed us yet! He's not about to start now."  
  
"Well, it would be better if we..." James started  
  
"Silence" said Cedric. "I will not have any arguements in the Sacred Garden. We have discussed what we needed to. Now you must go back. I will discuss the preparations for the power with the Lord. I will show you to the exit."  
  
With that, Cedric led the trio back into the hallway and opened a door which led to the bleak outdoors of the planet.  
  
"I will conjure up the mist of dimension for you. Good day and good luck to you" said the angel as he conjured up the mystical mist and the three recently transformed humans stepped into the mist.  
  
"Heaven : Wizards Division" said Lily.  
  
And with that, they were back in God's office.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short, but i'm sick (again!) I was thinking of abandoning this story, but i hate to leave it incomplete so i'll finish it - but it's not going to be a really long story. Anyway, reveiw please!


End file.
